The present invention relates to wireless modem units.
Typically, wireless modem units are used with personal data assistants (PDAs), notebook computers and other digital devices to allow connection to a cellular network by the data device. The wireless modem units typically include a transceiver and a processor. Data is transferred between the wireless modem unit and the data device in a standardized way. Typically, each form factor has its own interface design. Additionally, each form factor has a different size. For these reasons, in the past, the wireless modem units were specifically designed for a predetermined form factor. For example, larger form factor units took advantage of the greater available size.
Typically, the wireless modem unit's design is different for each form factor. This leads to increased wireless modem design costs.
It is desired to have a design for a wireless modem unit which avoids some of the problems of the prior art.